Instantáneas en technicolor
by alikum
Summary: Sus vidas son fotos estallando en todos los tonos del universo.
1. Acostumbrarse a lo inesperado

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío y no gano nada de dinero con ello

Una serie de drabbles/one-shots/whatever sobre los Merodeadores y Lily, sin ningún orden. Principalmente Lily/James, pero algunos serán Sirius/Remus, seguramente. K por el momento.

:)

**Instantáneas en technicolor**

**Acostumbrarse a lo inesperado**

Los domingos por la mañana, Lily se levanta pronto para el resto del castillo. En ese momento en el que al sol le entra la pereza y se estira y bosteza como si fuera un gato en el alféizar de la ventana. Se desprende de las sábanas despacio y pone los pies descalzos sobre el suelo enmoquetado en silencio, casi conteniendo la respiración. Se viste mientras todas en su habitación susurran en sueños, va hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y apenas se pasa el cepillo por el pelo. Siempre es igual; tiene prisa. Baja las escaleras como una exhalación, casi volando, y se encuentra con todo ese rojo y toda esa luz de la que está hecha la Sala Común. Mira hacia las otras escaleras, las de los chicos, y se permite sonreír, porque aunque siempre lo intente sabe que no lo va a conseguir.

Camina por los pasillos a paso rápido. No le ha dado tiempo a echarse colonia, pero hay algo en ella que lo llena todo de un olor dulce y liviano. Recorre el camino hasta abajo sin detenerse, y cuando está a diez metros del Gran Comedor, vuelve a sonreír y vibra. La puerta es pesada, como siempre, y, como siempre, hay alguien solo en la mesa de Gryffindor, con su café y sus tostadas y El Profeta abierto por la mitad. También como siempre, a Lily se le rebela otra sonrisa.

-¿Sabías que van a empezar a penalizar la exhibición de varitas mágicas frente a muggles? -Remus ni siquiera levanta la vista del periódico. No hace falta. Sabe que Lily está ahí, es lo de siempre, la huele. Da un sorbo a su café y la escucha sentarse a su lado.

-Pues ya era hora, la verdad. A muchos les parecerá una tontería, pero los muggles no son estúpidos -Le da un beso en la mejilla mientras echa en su taza un poco de café-. Pásame la leche, Remus.

Es así todos los domingos por la mañana. Lily llega, Remus ya está allí y desayunan, a veces hablando, otras en silencio y simplemente estando, con los codos rozándose, _estoy aquí_. Hasta que el comedor se empieza a llenar de gente y ruido, y entonces se levantan y salen a los jardines si hace buen tiempo o se quedan dentro, en alguno de los pasillos, sentados en la roca del suelo. Luego es cuando llegan ellos, Peter, Black, Potter, y se quejan y _por qué no nos esperas, Lunático_, y caras de reproche fingido. También eso otro, lo de _buenos días, Lily_, lo de Potter acercándose, acercándose mucho, y sonriéndole su sonrisa desesperada, y pasándose la mano por el pelo para luego meterla en su bolsillo y decir "nos vemos" esperando unos segundos para añadir "Lily" y darse la vuelta lentamente, mirándola a los ojos. Es entonces cuando todo empieza a dar vueltas, la rutina se vuelve flexible y todo cambia según el día. Cuando todo se descontrola; Remus parece divertido y se le escapa algún comentario, Lily tiene que empujarle un poco hasta que pierda el equilibrio, y acaban o en la biblioteca, o en la Sala Común, o en cualquier sitio que hacen suyo cada vez sin proponérselo.

Son sus días preferidos. A Lily le gusta la calma de los domingos, su sopor humeante, su calidez. Le gusta intentar levantarse antes que Remus y no conseguirlo nunca, le gusta encontrarlo siempre sentado en el mismo hueco del banco para poder sentarse justo a su lado, cerca del zumo de calabaza y el azúcar. Es raro que todo zozobre un poco a la misma hora, que cambie el rumbo de la mañana, que todo se vuelva extraño de repente y no deje de girar a un ritmo devastador.

También eso le gusta. Un poco. Sí.

Aunque no vaya a admitirlo jamás.


	2. Y luz en cada rincón

**Y luz en cada rincón**

Cerca del lago del calamar gigante, todo es un poco más luminoso. Parece que la luz llegue directamente desde allí, desde el agua, que lo inunde todo de verano. Es un buen lugar para que Remus se siente, para que Lily deje descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro, y los dos apoyen la espalda en el tronco de un árbol que seguramente plantaron para ellos.

Todo es tan íntimo a la orilla del lago. El pelo de Lily cae en todas direcciones sobre la camisa de Remus y se dejan mecer por las palabras. Lily se pierde en Remus, en su pecho que sube y baja en una cadencia suave, de burbuja de jabón, cada vez que habla, que cita a cualquier escritor muggle, poeta, pensador. A Lily le gusta escucharle cuando está tan cerca de él, porque los sonidos le llegan desde algún lugar entre su pecho y su boca y son tan suyos esos momentos. De los dos.

Aunque, a veces, viene Sirius. Solo, arrastrando los pies, con su mítica expresión de _todo me resbala_ pero con una sonrisa descarada creciéndole en la cara a cada paso. "James me ha dejado por su putilla el quidditch otra vez, Lunático", y aparta a Lily para colocarse entre ella y Remus, porque cómo va Sirius Black a sentarse a un lado cuando puede estar en el medio.

Lily tiene que contenerse para no estrangularlo allí mismo.

-¿Se puede ser más egocéntrico, Black?

Él sólo sonríe más todavía por toda respuesta y pasa un brazo por el hombro de Remus, marcando territorio, haciéndolo inclinarse un poco más hacia él.

-Te acercas demasiado al chico Lupin, Evans. No me gusta.

Lily también sabe sonreír como él. Con menos colmillos, con más brillo en los ojos. Con las mismas malas intenciones.

-Cualquiera diría que estás celoso, Black.

Y es ahí cuando Lily sabe que ha dado justo en el clavo, porque Sirius parece sorprendido un instante, como cuando los pillaban de pequeños intentando colarse en las cocinas por la noche. Se le oscurece la mirada unos segundos, la sonrisa le resbala un poco por la barbilla y luego se ríe. A carcajadas, como un animal, moviendo a Remus a la vez y haciéndolo vibrar.

Sirius no contesta, pero es que ahora Lily lo sabe. Y es todo tan obvio, y siempre lo ha sido, y Lily ha sido tan pero TAN estúpida por no darse cuenta antes. Está tan claro ahora que ve cómo lo mira Remus, cómo deja caer los párpados, las pestañas, cómo sonríe y _sonríe _de verdad cuando Sirius estalla en su risa de colores. La forma que tiene de hacer que Sirius deje de gruñir, el modo en que Sirius lo toca y lo hace cómo no hace nada más (con cuidado, casi temiendo, tanteando). Siempre ha estado ahí, a la vista de todos. Sólo que nadie nunca se para a mirar.

Ahora, cuando los tres callan, Sirius se apoya en Remus como un cachorro satisfecho, Remus se apoya en Sirius y casi ronronea, y Lily cierra los ojos e intenta no pensar en cómo debe ser. Aún así, no puede más que dejar asomar su sonrisa dulce y llena de pecas.

La tarde despunta más bonita que nunca y lo cubre todo con su luz malva, roja, anaranjada. Emergiendo del lago del calamar gigante, para llegar luego al resto del universo.


	3. Dejar de ser

**Disclaimer: **nada es mío y si no soy más pobre es porque no se puede

Esta viñeta es para **Hikari Katsuragi**! Para ti, Alba. Ya sabes que a mí no me acaba de convencer, pero como a ti te ha parecido muy del día a día (te lo digo, uno de los cumplidos que más me han gustado en mi vida), te la regalo. Ya te la has leído, pero podemos hacer como que no. ¿Te parece? :D Porque he tenido que subir el capítulo dos veces xD. Ai mare, qué lío.

Vagi bé, cari! (L)

**Dejar de ser**

Para James, la vida se compone de momentos extraños. Los momentos que realmente se quedan, los que dejan marca, son realmente los que se salen de lo normal. Despuntan y brillan, susurran. Como aquella noche en que decidieron que querían jugar a ser héroes para sujetar a Remus todos juntos, como cuando se dieron cuenta de que después de eso lo imposible estaba más cerca que nunca. O la primera vez que atrapó la snitch y pensó que tenía que hacerlo con ciudado para no estropearle las alas.

El resto del tiempo, los instantes se pierden y la monotonía rebota entre pared y pared. Y, de vez en cuando, uno de esos destellos, una nota más alta que la otra y ahí está otra vez. Un momento de los que merece la pena guardar.

A veces es en la Sala Común. Lily está en la butaca frente al fuego, enterrada bajo los libros. Y basta con que James recoja uno de los papeles que se le han caído al suelo para que ella levante la mirada y lo mire así. Con su mirada rara. Dejando los labios entreabrirse un poco y un mechón de pelo suspendido entre sus pecas.

Otras veces es en el pasillo. Peter no ha hecho los deberes de Historia de la Magia y James le da los suyos. "James". Remus advierte casi en silencio. "No pasa nada, Lunático. No los necesito", y es completamente la verdad. Y es entonces cuando Lily sale de cualquier parte y está en medio de un montón de gente y lo vuelve a mirar como si fuera difícil, una de esas cosas que hay que montar pieza por pieza.

Es algo en sus ojos, algo raro, algo que hace que pierda el hilo de todo y que casi se tropiece. "¿Qué pasa, Cornamenta?", y Sirius debe de ser idiota. Qué pasa. Puede que él tampoco lo entienda, puede que se le quede algo perdido en esa expresión de Lily, ese entrecerrar los ojos y aminorar un poco el ritmo de pensamiento hasta que todo se detiene en un suspiro.

Es indescifrable, esa mirada. Es agarrarse a algo más sólido que las esperanzas. "De todo". Sirius no entiende la respuesta. Nadie lo hace. Ni siquiera él.

Tampoco entiende por qué, pero cuando Lily lo mira así, algo se le desarma bajo la piel y se siente más alto y más ligero. Deja de ser Potter para ser sólo James.

Cuando ella lo mira así, puede sonreír sin querer esconder la sonrisa.


End file.
